Austin & Alias
by ausllylover
Summary: {rewrite of Austin & Alias} It wasn't his fault, really. All he was trying to do was protect Ally and her potential with a record label. *ONE-SHOT* [austin/ally] slightly AU


**So I'm trying to get past my writers block, and I asked a girl on tumblr (she's legit the coolest person ever) to help me through it so she gave me a one-shot idea and yep here it is. So it's just another take on Austin & Alias. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :):) [rated T for swearing]**

* * *

"I think we would make a great team!" Austin said into the phone.

"I think we would make an amazing team," Ally smiled back. Austin turned around and looked at Ally for a confused moment.

"You're Roxy Rocket?" Austin asked her.

"Yeah, I just couldn't bear the thought of not writing for you!"

"Ally, I don't think this is such a good idea, what if you get caught? I wouldn't be able to live with myself, I can't just make you give up an opportunity of a lifetime just because I'm selfish!"

"That's why I would be known as Roxy Rocket, I would go under an alias, so no one would know it was me! Just you, me, Trish, and Dez. No one would find out Austin. I couldn't imagine not writing for you."

"I still don't think this is the best idea. There are so many possibilities that could happen, and I could also lose my job if Jimmy finds out. My career would go down in flames, and I don't want to risk that. I also don't want to risk the chance of you being caught and it all being my fault," Austin countered.

"You have to stop over-analyzing this. I'm sure Jimmy won't cut his best artist."

"I'm pretty sure he would.."

Ally just stood there. "Is this because you are trying to protect my record label, or is it because you don't want me to write for you anymore?"

"No—"

"Am I really _that _boring that it has come to a point where you absolutely refuse for me to work for you? Are my songs really that bad?" Ally asked him, hurt laced all over her voice.

"No, Ally, I mean—"

Ally interrupted him again. "Okay, alright. Go find a new songwriter, because apparently I'm not good enough for you and your stupid high standards. All I was simply doing was trying to _help _you, Austin! You know what, just go find a new songwriter, and a new friend!"

"You know that's not what I meant, I just mean—"

"What do you mean?" Ally interrupted Austin once more. "What _exactly _do you mean by saying I can't work with you anymore? What if I want to to? Is it all really up to you?"

Austin didn't know how to reply. "You're overreacting."

Ally took a deep breath, and let herself calm down a bit. Maybe she was being a bit over-dramatic, but damn! Imagine you offer your best friend to secretly write songs in private to keep his career running, but he just has to be a concerned friend now, and says no! Was she really that bad of a person where even her best friend didn't want to be around her?

"I'm going to go," Ally finally said, tears pooling up in her eyes. She put her phone in her pocket, and turned around swiftly. Ally walked away slowly, and opened the door to Sonic Boom sullenly. She walked away, closing the door ever so softly.

"Wow dude, you really fucked up there," Dez noted. Austin turned around, realizing the red-head and Latino were still there.

"Don't you think she was being a bit over-dramatic about all of this? All I did was simply turn her down," Austin asked the two.

"Not really," Trish said. "I mean, if Ally turned you down for something as serious as this, I think you would be pretty pissed too. She was just trying to help you with one of the things she knows she good at, and you just had to shoot her down."

Austin faltered. "You know I was only trying to protect her, right?"

"I have to agree with Trish on this one, bud," Dez replied. "You know that Ally could figure out a way to keep this whole situation in check."

"But why was she _so _upset? She knows that most of the things I do is to protect her!"

"I don't know, you tell me," Trish argued.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Austin asked with confusion.

This time, Dez responded. "I don't know, you tell me."

"You're doing this on purpose. You know what, I'll just find my own songwriter. I don't need the help of you guys or Ally, or anybody really! I'll find a new and better songwriter than Ally! I'll prove to her that I don't really need her. Watch, you'll see!" And with that, Austin Moon stormed out of Sonic Boom.

"Holy hell," Dez said, with disbelief laced in his voice. "Did Austin Moon really just say that?"

"He fucked up bad," Trish agreed.

_:::_

It read: _Austin Moon: Song Writing Contest! _Ally couldn't believe this absolute idiot was holding a fucking _song writing contest_! Like could he not fucking hurt her anymore than he has already? The least he could is apologize to Ally, but of course he had to put a huge contest for the school!

_"Hello kids," _a voice rang over the intercom. Principal Conley. _"Normal class time today. No assembly's as usual. Today's lunch will be fries and hamburgers." _Ally could hear the hoot and hollers from the kids around her. _"That's it for announcements. Just remember the school performance next week for band students. Also, we have a special speaker right now, so please tune in." _

Ally absolutely hated special speakers. But today's special speaker just _had _to be the one guy she hated right now. _"__Hey guys, Austin Moon here!" _Ally heard the shrieks from several girls in the hall. _"Anyways, so basically I need a new songwriter. I held some auditions at Sonic Boom earlier, but as of right now, I'm not allowed there." _Hell yeah you're not. _"If you think you're the songwriter for me, just send in a song of yours and I will review it! Please help, I need a new songwriter quick and fast. Drop it off to me after school. You have the next three days!" _Every single girl in the school will be throwing themselves at him, of course. Who doesn't want to be around Austin Moon 24/7? Ally Dawson.

The next few days were absolutely horrid. She kept hearing constantly about how the girls are going to write the best songs and eventually get Austin Moon to sleep with them. It was totally the most disgusting thing she heard about Austin, and she wanted it to be the last. She also got crowded in the halls and people kept asking her why she wasn't Austin's songwriter anymore.

According to her, it was quite stressful. She burst into tears while she was going to 6th period on Tuesday because someone claimed the reason why she wasn't Austin's songwriter anymore was because she was ugly, a horrible singer, not good enough for him, etc;. And did Austin defend herself one bit? Nope. Nada. Zilcho.

Trish was by her side the whole time though. She knew how Ally must've felt after Austin turned her down. Ally liked this boy a lot, and being turned down by the person who she had a mad crush on was not the best thing in the world. Trish punched multiple people on Wednesday, because they were bugging the hell out of Ally. She kept constantly saying: "Shut the fuck up you idiot." But of course, they wouldn't listen and still annoy Ally and bug her to no end.

Well, _of course _Austin felt bad for Ally. He actually felt horrible. He never intended to make Ally go through all this hell, really. His first intention was to make her simply jealous, then get a songwriter. Of course Austin couldn't imagine writing songs without Ally. Ally was his partner, his _crush_.

Austin knew that he shouldn't defend her, Ally was still very pissed at Austin to the point where she wouldn't even give him a simple eye contact, nevertheless talk to him.

But then, the day came. It was time for Austin to pick a new songwriter. It was hard, there were horrible trashy songs, and okay songs. Some songs were amazing, but none of them were Ally's.

He finally picked one, which was an amazing song in his view. Trish and Dez (and of course, Ally) weren't there to help Austin pick out his song. But that's okay, he knows they are just trying to help Ally.

The song he picked was more of a fast upbeat song, but still slow, which Austin liked. Ally's songs were slower and more mature. It was called _Counting Stars _**(1) **written by the lovely Jan Hopkins. Wait.. Jan Hopkins? The most popular girl in the school? Like _the _Jan Hopkins wanted to work for Austin Moon? Austin Monica Moon? He read over the lines a few times.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_  
_ Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_ But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_  
_ Said no more counting dollars_  
_ We'll be counting stars_  
_ Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

This was _amazing_! He was about to go call Ally about his victory, but then remembered that Ally absolutely hated him right now. Their friendship was never going to be the same.

Austin decided to ignore the thoughts about Ally in his head. He dialed the number on the sheet of paper Jan left for him. The phone rang for a few moments until he heard a sweet voice on the other line. "Hello?"

"Hi Jan!" Austin said awkwardly. He took a deep breath, trying to center his thoughts. "I saw your song you submitted into my contest."

"Oh, really?" she asked, her voice brightening up by every word Austin had said.

"I thought it was very well written, and I think you would be an amazing songwriter."

"I—thank you! I can't wait to begin working with you! When do we start? Where do we start?" Jan seemed to remind Austin of Ally a _little _too much. Missing her was an understatement.

"We'll start tomorrow, my place."

Jan gave out an un-audible noise that sounded like a mixture between a snort and a shriek. "Ahem," she said, finally regaining her control. "Tomorrow your place."

"Okay, thanks Jan," Austin said.

"Please, call me Janice," Jan insisted.

"Umm, alright Janice. See you then." Austin was about to hang up the phone when he heard a shriek on the other side and Jan saying "_OHMYGOD MOMMMMMMM!"_

_:::_

**Ally**

_HOLY. FUCKING. SHIT. _Austin just had to pick the hottest girl in the whole entire school to fucking be his songwriter for him. FUCKING JAN HOPKINS. The girl who shows a little more cleavage than normal. Yeah, that's her. It's also the same girl who keeps on _insisting _that she's going to eventually get Austin in bed with her.

Maybe she just simply wrote a good song, and that's why Austin chose her to be his songwriter. But—she's Jan Hopkins! She couldn't have written an amazing song that fast! It might not even be that good, I haven't heard yet.

Can Austin seriously replace me _that _fast? Is it _that _easy? I bet if he wanted to, he could have easily dropped me earlier and gotten a better and more experienced songwriter than me. Maybe he just didn't to save my feelings. He could be mega-famous right now if it wasn't for me. Maybe it was better for both him and me that he didn't accept my offer.

_::__:_

"Ally Dawson? Replaced by Jan Hopkins? I knew it!" I heard people say around me.

"It's obvious," a boy said. "Jan is so much more talented and prettier than Ally."

Why the hell are they being so rude about this? All Austin did was switch to a different songwriter, they don't have to start assuming stuff about me!

"What the fuck did you say, you motherfucking asshole?" I heard a familiar voice say. I smiled, as Trish made her way to punch someone square on the face. The perks of having an aggressive best friend.

"S—sorry, it won't come out of my mouth again!" the same boy said again. He scurried away with a red fisted mark on his cheek.

"Thanks Trish," I sighed.

"No problem girl. If anybody is bugging you about the Austin and songwriting thing, just text me and me and my fist will deal with it."

I laughed. "Alright, I'll text you. Anyways, I have to go to first. Bye!"

"Bye."

_:::_

I walked up to Ronnie's studio, and lightly tapped on my recording studio. The door immediately opened up, and a bright faced Ronnie greeted me happily. He seemed over enthusiastic.

"Hey Ally!" he said brightly, trying to not bob up and down.

"Why are you overly excited?" I asked questionably. "You're never this happy, you just ruin peoples friendships."

"Off the point," Ronnie waved me off. "I know you already have a lot on your plate, but since you can't work with Austin anymore, I was thinking that maybe you could start songwriting with a different and new artist of mine. Of course you would still work and sing with me, but since you have a little free time, seeing as you don't write for Austin anymore, I was kind of hoping you would be able to meet my artist and work for him."

I thought about it for a moment. Since Austin replaced me, why can't I replace him? "Sure," I say as quickly as I can. Ronnie raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Great, he's in my office, let's go meet him." Ronnie walked out the door, and I followed him. We went down a few halls, took a few turns, until eventually we ended up in his office. "Ally," Ronnie said. "Meet Noah."

Noah turned around, and his eyes almost automatically went to my breasts. I almost felt self conscious, but he was just checking me out. But _damn_, this boy was hot! He had the most _perfect _shade of hazel eyes, such as a chestnut. (Not as perfect as Austin's). And you could see under his tight shirt that he was totally _ripped_! (Not as much as Austin). His hair was also a cute shade of brown that went up like Dylan O'Brien's. (He strangely looked a lot like Dylan O'Brien). He was quite tall, at least a good 5 inches taller than me. He had _really _nice biceps and triceps. _Ohmygod _I could just eat him.

"Ally Dawson," I barely stuttered out, taking out my hand for him to shake.

"Noah Jablin," Noah replied curtly, and shook my hand right back.

"So you're cute _and _you can sing?" I asked Noah, a lame attempt at flirting with a cute boy.

Noah smiled at my attempt at flirting. "Hold on, you're cute, you can sing, _and _song write? Wow, you're the whole package!" I giggled. No one's ever flirted with me like this, and I liked it.

"Anyways..." I heard Ronnie said. "Do you think you can work with him?"

"Oh yeah," I said quickly.

"And Noah, do you think you can work with her?" Ronnie asked Noah.

"Definitely," Noah responded with a mischievous smile.

"Alright," Ronnie commenced, clapping his hands together. "I'll just leave you two alone now. I better get going, one of my artists had a total flunk with one of his new singles, and I have to calm him down a bit." And with that, Ronnie left.

Noah got straight to the point, like Ronnie. "Are you dating anyone?"

I pretended to think for a moment. "Hmmmmm, I don't think so. How about you?"

"Not really, I just haven't found someone as beautiful as you," he replied. I blushed at his compliment.

"I know we just barely met, but why don't we grab a quick bite? I bet you're starving." Just then, my stomach rumbled. I laughed.

"I've known you for 40 seconds, and you already know me too well."

_:::_

Noah and I walked around the mall for a bit after we grabbed a bit to eat. He cracked a lot of jokes, some of which made no sense, but nevertheless funny. He was also being very attractive.

We were walking towards Sonic Boom, and when we entered, it was a sight I thought I would never see again. Austin Moon was sitting on the counter, looking like he was waiting for me. _Actually waiting for me_! But I shouldn't be happy, I hate him. Absolutely and utterly hate him.

"Ally!" Austin said, hopping off of the counter. "I'm so glad you're—who's this?" Austin asked, taking his gaze away from me, and giving Noah a stern fatherly look.

"This is Noah," I reply smoothly, surprised at how steady my voice is. "I'm going to be songwriting for him now."

I looked at Austin's features, and could tell that hurt was in his face. "You replaced me that easily?" he asked, his voice cracking a bit.

I almost, _almost_, stopped right there, about to beg Austin for forgiveness, but I stopped myself. He should go through the hell I went through. "How about you? You found an amazing songwriter, much better than me, in a mere few days. What makes you think I wouldn't be able to find someone to write for?" Austin could see that I was hurt by his stupid actions, so he decided to not say anything else. "Why are you here?" my voice cracked.

"I—I just wanted to drop by and say hi," Austin made up. I nodded my head, and Austin stormed out of Sonic Boom. I turned around, tears pooling my eyes.

"I think you should go," I tell Noah. Noah agrees, and scurries out of Sonic Boom.

Am I _jealous_?

_:::_

I didn't go to school the next day. I convinced my dad that I wasn't feeling my best, and since I never miss one day of school, he let me pass. I decided it was the best idea to skip school because I didn't want to deal with the shit people were going to give me over Jan and Austin.

Trish called me a few times during the school day, I only ignored her texts. Strangely enough, Austin texted me. He asked me if I was okay. I forgot to block his number, I should do that.

Right after school ended, I trudged my way out of bed, and put on some decent clothes. I slowly made my way up to Ronnie's recording studio to work with Noah.

Noah was already settled into the recording studio by the time I got there. He greeted me warmly and tried to hug me. I was to tired and annoyed to push him away, so I fell into the hug. I breathed in his scent. He didn't smell like Austin.

We tried working on some new singles with him, it didn't work out so well. I really didn't have an inspiration, and even though I tried so hard, Noah just wasn't inspiration worthy.

"You should go talk to him," I hear Noah say.

"What are you talking about?" I yawn.

"Ever since you walked into day, you have been an utter mess," he noted, and I sent him a glare. "I know it's something about that boy you were talking to yesterday. Somethings up between you two, and I don't know what, but I know I'm definitely not helping the matter."

"I just want to go home and rest," I said, on the verge of crying.

"Then go, I'll talk to Ronnie about you going home early. Don't worry about me." I smiled, and kissed Noah on the cheek.

"You're really sweet," I say. Noah gives me a nod of assurance, and I walk out the door. I walk home, and collapse on the bed. Then all I do is cry.

I cry for a few minutes, then I hear a soft knock on my door, and I can see Austin's head popping in. "Ally, are you okay?"

"Not really," I say honestly. "Why are you here, I hate you, remember?"

Austin flinches at the word hate. "Yeah, I forgot. I'm just not used to not being around you."

"Why are you here?" I asked again.

"I was checking to see if you were okay. You didn't come to school, answer Trish's calls, or answer my text."

"Why would I want to answer your text? I forgot to block you."

Austin looks hurt, but he shakes it off. "I'm sorry for picking Jan, but she did have a really good song, you know?"

"I bet," I sigh. "I wrote that song."

"Wait what? How do you even know what song it is?"

"Counting Stars? Yeah, I wrote it. Jan asked me to write a song for her, and I couldn't put her down, so I did. I was hoping there would be some better song in the pile, but of course there wasn't."

"You wrote a song, even though you were still extremely pissed at me?"

"I'm a push-over."

Austin ignored my remark. "I was only trying to protect you, you know? I didn't want you to lose something that you worked so hard for because of me."

"I was only trying to help you too. I didn't want you to lose something that _you _worked so hard on because I couldn't simply write songs for you anymore. I wanted you to get something that you deserved."

"But if Ronnie found out, you would get something you didn't deserve," Austin countered.

"Okay, I'm sorry," I finally said. "Maybe I was being a bit over-dramatic about all of this."

"It's my fault, really. At first I picked Jan because she would make you jealous, then secondly, the song."

"Were you jealous of Noah?" I asked Austin.

"Very." I laugh. "I'm sorry, too."

I nod shyly, and run up to give Austin a hug. Austin envelops me in a crushing bear hug. I sigh in content, as he pulls me closer. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you more."

We pull away, and we stare into each others eyes for a few moments. "Am I going to be your songwriter again?" I ask him.

"If not, I'll stop singing."

"Now, don't do that!" I scolded him. He laughed.

_:::_

"Ronnie," I say. "I need to talk to you."

"Yes, Ally?"

"I quit."

"Ally!" Austin stutters out at me. "That wasn't the plan!"

"What do you mean '_I quit_'?" Ronnie asks me.

"I mean, I quit. Do you need it in Spanish? I quit! How about some French today? J'ai stoppé! Oh yes, and some Russian! Я ушел! Do I need to say it in more languages, or are you catching my drift?"

"But why?" Ronnie asks, confusion taking over.

"Ally's just not thinking right now," Austin interrupts me.

"Oh, I know what I'm saying!" I yell. "I QUIT. If Austin would do anything for me, I would do anything for him. I'm sick and tired of your bullshit Ronnie! Austin is my best friend, the guy I have a crush on for fucks sake, and you had to rip him away from me just because you are being a bit selfish! Well, if I can't be with Austin, then you can't have me on your record label."

"I need my best artist in my studio! We can't lose you!" Ronnie stutters out, disbelief in his voice at my sudden spice.

"Well guess what buddy, you're going to have to figure something out, aren't you? You can either lose me, or let me write songs with Austin. You're choice.

"You're making a big mistake, Dawson."

"I could find a better studio, much more people offered to take me in after you did. You're not the only opportunity I have," I counter.

"Fine," Ronnie finally decides. "You can still write songs for Austin, but don't even think about leaving Ronnie Records again."

I sigh with relief, it feels like the whole world was lifted off of my shoulders.

_:::_

"I like you, Ally," I hear while sitting on my bed.

"I like you too, Austin," I say with a roll of my eyes.

"No, I _like like _you."

I turn my head towards him. "Do you _love _me?" I ask him.

Austin thinks for a moment. "Yes," he says sheepishly.

"And how can you prove to me that you love me?" I ask him. Not as a joke, purely because I don't believe him one bit. He's a 17 year old hormonal teenager, he can't really love me.

Austin takes my book away from my hands. I would normally protest, but I decide against it. He throws it on the floor. "You want me to prove it to you?" he asks me, coming in a bit closer than normal friends would. Well, he _did _just admit that he loves me, but I have no solid proof.

I sink back a bit. "Yes," I squeak, my voice coming out barely audible.

"Now, how would I do that?" he says, taking both of my wrists in one hand.

"I—I don't know.." He put his other hand on my chest, and pushed me onto my bed.

"How bad do you want me to prove my love to you?" Austin smirked.

I didn't know how to respond, but I responded nevertheless. "Badly."

**Third Person**

"Well, today's your lucky day," Austin mewled. "Isn't it?" Austin breathed against Ally's neck. This sent shivers down her spine.

Ally nodded her head slowly, anticipating what might happen. Austin let go of her wrists, and softly, but firmly, placed a kiss on her lips. At first, Ally didn't kiss him back. She knew what was coming, but she was still surprised by his actions. After a few moments, their lips started to move in sync. She put her hands in his hair and pulled him closer, so he was on top of her.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, taking in a breath every now and then. Ally used all of her force to turn Austin on his back, and now she was on top and dominant.

She started to kiss and bite the top of his earlobe, making her way down to his collarbone and neck. Austin let his eyes flutter shut for a moment, then his senses came back to him.

Austin hurriedly flipped Ally over so now he was on top once again. He placed feather-light kisses around her jawline and started down her neck. He started to nip and suck her neck, just to make sure he would leave a hickey. He wanted everyone to know that she was his, and his _only_.

Ally breathed in content, giving out a soft moan every now and then. Austin used his large hands to roam Ally's body, memorizing her curves and certain things about her.

The kiss wasn't heated and rushed, it was slow and sensual, just the way Ally liked it. Eventually, Austin pulled away, and they both took big breaths, taking in as much air as they could, because before they couldn't. "Maybe that didn't prove much, but I just want you to know that you are my everything Ally. I couldn't ever bear the thought of not having you in my life, and I have known since day one that I love you. I love you so much that words cannot describe my feelings for you."

Ally got a bit teary-eyed. "I love you too."

* * *

**fin.**

**And that's a wrap! I kinda just went off with this, and I don't know where this went, but I hope it helped me through my writers block.**

**Review please! :)**


End file.
